


寻人启事

by LoryRRY



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, bkpp
Genre: M/M, 情人节联文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 2021年2月14日由@糖瓶瓶瓶瓶子组织的BKPP情人节联文活动17：00
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 8





	寻人启事

您好，请问您见过我的爱人吗？  
他叫Billkin，是我的男朋友。某个早上，他失踪了。  
那是一个极其普通的早上，我从温暖的床上醒来，身边没有他的温度。我很诧异，他通常不会跟我的起床时间差得太多，就算他先醒了，大部分时间也会等我醒了再一起起床。但是我没有想太多，猜他可能是去替我煮咖啡了，因此我又心安理得地赖了一会床。你知道吗？他是一个很不爱喝咖啡的人，经常抱怨这个世界上为什么会有咖啡这种又苦又涩的东西出现，可是他在跟我交往前就去学了怎么做滴滤咖啡，我那时还以为只是好朋友的互帮互助，可是有哪个好朋友会为了朋友就去学自己不喜欢的东西呢？  
我大概在上午九点的时候下了楼，却没有看见餐桌上有早饭，咖啡壶也是空的。其实我有一点不高兴，我觉得他可能是有事出去了却没有跟我说。我不喜欢他不跟我报备就自己出门这种行为，那会让我很不安。即使所有的人都以为我很有自信，他们却不知道我对他的占有欲是多么不安。  
我在客厅的沙发上坐着，抱着他给我买的蓝色玩偶打电话。那个玩偶还有一个红色的，是一对。之前我有一次生病住院，他不能陪我，就买了这两只玩偶，他一个，我一个。对我们来说，当对方不在的时候，我们会把这个玩偶当作对方陪在自己身边来排解寂寞。  
请稍等一下，电话接通了。喂？是阿姨吗？请问你知道BK去了哪里吗？我早上起床没看见他，我记得经纪人没给他安排今天的工作呀。什么？临时拍摄吗？嗯，嗯，好吧，我理解的。  
喂？Sky？今天BK跟你有临时拍摄，是吗？好，好，新歌？我不知道，他没跟我说过。好，好的，谢谢你，请帮我转告他，他该给手机充电了。  
不好意思，我想你不需要帮我找我的男朋友了，他在公司录制新歌，准备新的拍摄行程呢。

您好，请问您见过我的男朋友吗？  
他叫Billkin，是我认识多年的好朋友。  
我有段时间没看到他了。我记得上一次跟他见面，还是在游乐场里。我们吵了一架，原因是两个人的取向不同，我想要去看喷泉表演，他却要去坐过山车。所以我生气了，丢下他一个人走在前面，本来我们说好的在这里玩到十点钟，就去看十点二十分的电影。可是十点钟都已经过了，我们还在怄气。那部电影我想看很久了，电影票也是特意留下来想跟他一起看的，可是他真的太让我生气了。  
我不知不觉走到了游乐场的冰淇淋车面前，想要买一根冰淇淋吃，可是一摸口袋，想起来我们两个人出来玩时，钱包都是在他那里的。我不想向他服软，所以我不想买冰淇淋了，又顾自走掉了。但是我真的很渴，也很热，所以我只是找了树荫下的角落坐着不说话，生闷气。  
他终于过来了，握着两根冰淇淋，递给我一根：“别生气了好不好？我给你买冰淇淋了。”可是我还在生气，所以我拒绝了他的冰淇淋，并且别过头去不打算理他。他厚颜无耻地就坐了下来，贴在我旁边举着两根冰淇淋道歉：“对不起对不起，别生气了好不好，我错了，吃冰淇淋吧，啊？”  
我不情不愿地接过冰淇淋，尝了一口，是巧克力味道的。他低头看手表，惊呼一声：“十点十分了，电影要迟到了！”然后也不问我一下，直接拉着我的手腕就跑了起来。我手里的冰淇淋球掉了下来，咕噜噜地滚了一地，可是我居然不生气，他握着我的手那么烫那么热，将冰淇淋那一点凉意都化开了。  
我们还是没有赶上电影的开场，两个人猫着腰低头进入影院里面，争取不挡视线，进去座位的时候还要跟一整排的人低声道歉，不知道有多卑微。然而当我们终于坐上电影院的座位时，我和他在黑暗里相视一笑，互相牵紧了双手。

您好，请问您见过我的好朋友吗？  
他叫Billkin，是我的暗恋对象。我好像很久没看到他了。  
跟暗恋的人成为好朋友并不算是值得高兴的事情。他对我很好，比一般的朋友都好，这让我很高兴。我生病的时候他会来探望我，我过生日的时候他会来我家里吃饭，我生气的时候他也会哄我。但我们只是好朋友。  
他是一个男生，还是一个很受欢迎的男生。尤其是剪了寸头的发型以后，追求他的女生就更多了，我总是笑着看他拆信，然后屑啊一声，吐槽又是哪个女生写的肉麻情书。我藏下心里的妒忌，微笑问他为什么不交个女朋友。他却没心没肺地抱着游戏机说女生哪里比得上游戏快乐，然后和他那群朋友又开始打打杀杀起来。  
有时候我也会情绪失控，看到他抢走女孩子的鞋子或者被女孩子堵在墙角打闹的场景，我嫉妒极了，却又无法冲上去说，你不能跟别的女孩子玩。为了麻痹自己的嫉妒，我也开始和女孩子玩闹，那些女孩子真的很温柔善良，丝毫不怀疑我的别有用意。我和那些女孩毫无顾忌地合照，靠肩或亲脸，将那些合照都发在我的ig上。总有人留言问某个女生是不是我的女朋友，我就回复他说不是，这只是好朋友之间的玩笑。我这样回答那些评论，也这样回答他。  
某个吃完饭的夜晚，到了分别的时候，我和那些朋友一一吻别，然后坐上他的车等他送我回来，他却好像有些不高兴，我问你怎么了。  
他说，你跟他们吻别，却不跟我吻别。  
我眨了眨眼，吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
这样算不算吻别？

您好，请问您见过我的暗恋对象吗？  
他叫Billkin，是我的补习班同学。我似乎是在好几年前见过他一次。  
我和其他的泰国学生不一样，我是在美国念书回来的，因此高考之前，我必须要去补习班学习补课才能赶上别人的进度。  
我在补习班看见了一个男生，老实说他的品味真够差劲的，怎么会有人明知道自己皮肤那么黑还要穿荧光绿的上衣？还那么不修边幅，每次来上课都能看见他嘴边的一圈小胡渣，明明只有十几岁，却打扮地像上一辈的老土风格。我用鄙夷的眼神看那个男生，却止不住地被那个男生的背影吸引。  
泰国没有冬天，终年都是夏季的暑热。我好几次进入教室时都能闻见浓重的汗味，那些男孩子本来就不是安静的性格，就算太阳要把柏油马路都给烤化，他们也要去球场挥洒汗水，就算皮肤被太阳灼伤晒红，他们也要去足球场激情呐喊。因此我就看见那个男生在教室里掀起上衣，对着电风扇吹风，他的喉结挂着汗珠，电风扇开到了最大一档，呼呼的风将他的衣服吹鼓起来，少年特有的小肚腩就露了出来。  
我不该有绮丽的幻想的，补习班的男生不是没有说黄色笑话的时候，他们常常趁下课休息的时候躲在墙角，抱着一本封面是裸体女郎的杂志说着荤话，我听见他们下流的玩笑话，也能听见那个男生哈哈大笑的声音。我偷听到他喜欢胸很大的女生，于是我捏了捏自己的胸脯，遗憾地想我永远不可能锻炼出一对健硕的胸肌给他看了。  
那些情愫深深地藏在我的心里，变成带着酸涩的甜蜜秘密。我藏着这样的心思看他，每一日都像是音乐短片的场景那样浪漫。我们还没说过话，他坐在自己的课桌上跟朋友聊天，我就在他不远处跟别人聊天。虽然我在跟别人说着数学题选A还是选B，可是我的后脑勺仿佛多长了一双眼睛，好像能敏锐地捕捉到身后那个人的视线。  
终于在我跟对方聊到彼此的留学经历时，他朝我走了过来，打了一个招呼：“Hi，我们可以认识一下吗？”

您好，请问您见过……  
……抱歉，我不记得他的名字了。


End file.
